Prussia and Switzerland's stripperific adventure!
by HetareIggysama
Summary: Prussia gets Switzerland drunk, and takes him to Alfred's strip joint, where he meets Seychelles, and she gives him a few tips. Original prompt form K.meme, yaoi, will edit story later smut will happen so help me!
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia Kink Meme fill : Prussia/Switzerland Strip kink. **

**Hetalia belongs to their respectful owners. I own nothing but my imagination. And access to the Kink meme. Warning: Strippers! Smut! Slight OOC! **

Switzerland stares at his empty glass in shock, as though this weren't the 100th one he had consumed.

"Wha'd' ya' mean I had... enough?" His voice was thick as maple syrup, and when he looked up at the man who first spoke, he snarled in anger.

"T' a bar ain't it! Jus- GAH! Shuuduup!"

A few chairs away, a certain silverette observed the Swiss man, sniggering softly through his own drink at the man as he pulled his choice weapon from somewhere hidden in his jacket.

It wasn't the first time the irrational nation had grabbed his gun to threaten the bartender, but Gilbert was the only other nation there, and he was quite aware that Swiss would never gun down a human, no matter how drunk he was.

However, this human didn't know anything about the human-nation rules and quickly galloped off to retrieve another bottle of beer from the back room, amazed that his other bottles had been emptied by a single drinker.

"Hey! How's it been Swiss? Had enough yet?" Gilbert had sauntered over toward Vashe the minute his defense was lowered, and the shorter had taken to staring drunkenly into space, having felt the effects of alcohol after the 90th cup.

"Wha'd' you want? 'r you aware tha' I hate you?" Vashe turned, irritated. His eyes tried and failed to focus on the tall man before him, but there were too many of him, silver interacting with silver spinning and making him want to up-chuck everything he had consumed.

Well, that was how he usually felt when the ex-nation was around, but this time was different, it wasn't often that he drank but the annoying grinning idiot standing before him had offered to pay for everything, so it wasn't like he'd skip out on the offer.

That didn't exactly mean he liked Prussia, despite him paying, no he was still unnerved by this man for always appearing from bushes and annoying the crap out of him in his home country. But there was no way Vashe would pass up something free.

"Whatever- hey, you know you drank way past the budget right? It's gonna cost a lot more than I had planned." Gilbert felt himself heat up with slight annoyance. This greedy bastard would break him if he decided he wanted anymore, and he wasn't having it.

Aside from that, he only had so much money left, and if they didn't leave soon, they'd be hauled to jail, and then how could he...

"Well, maybe you should start saving your money, 'n then you would have enough to pay for the people you treat."

Gilbert's eyebrow twitched slightly. This guy only ever sobered up enough to talk about money, and damn it, he was the one throwing all Prussia's savings away.

_Be cool, Prussien just like a little bird. If he wasn't drunk, you couldn't get into his pants, and rub it in that loser Austria's face. Kesesesse._

That's when it hit him, an idea flying out of nowhere and smacking the silver haired ex-nation in the face like a bird crashing into the side of his head. Man was Gilbert brilliant!

"You know a really good way to make money?" Gilbert snickered inwardly, watching as the Swiss man's ears twitched slightly on attention. This was going to be awesome! "These people make hundreds- even thousands of dollars a day! All you have to do is be good at it!"

The Prussian sighed for effect before continuing. "Though... you proly would suck at it, you know... too bad."

"What! Says who? If it involves banking, I can do that better than anybody else!"

"Eh? You sure about that?"

"TRY ME!"

Vashe was glaring at Prussia like he'd love to smash the taller into a wall somewhere (which he probably did) and this sent icy cold shivers down the Prussian's spine, looking deep into those livid bright green eyes.

"Fine. If you insist. Follow me."

Vashe stood shakily, determined to prove the man before him wrong, though still drunk enough to stumble slightly as he lifted himself out his chair.

"What are you doing?" He asked, irate- the taller had reached over to grab him by the shoulder, leading them out of the bar past drunken dance and conversation and into the cold night air. Its not like he was that drunk – he could walk by himself.

Prussia, knowing better, just ignored the man under him, and braced himself against the cold wind that blew at his grey locks, looking left and right for his car. He didn't mention where they were going when he escorted the golden haired nation inside, and he didn't speak the whole ride as he scanned building looking for the place.

It was around here somewhere wasn't it? He stole a glance to his left to admire Switzerland for a bit, those green eyes staring dazedly out the window, the moon reflected in those orbs. He didn't look as irritable when he was watching the nightlife roll by from the passenger seat, but to the contrary, looked as if he were actually enjoying himself- or something close to it- and when Prussia made to ask, he spotted the structure he had been scouting for, a wide smile replacing the serious frown he wore moments before.

"Ah! Here it is! Come on Swiss, were gonna make you some money!"

Switzerland shielded his eyes against naked flesh, having been surrounded the minute he walked into the building with the ex –nation by half naked men and woman eager to greet a new costumer, all either shifting their eyes his way from long slender poles (which is the actual meaning of the phrase) to observe him or coming up close and personal to offer him drinks or service.

He declined to both, never being fond of what he called pornographic activities, and never wanting to see another beer in his life- he already had trouble seeing a few inches in front of him, he didn't like how much everything was spinning, and 100 glasses of beer wasn't even a lot for a nation to consume and be drunk over.

He turned to Prussia, who seemed to be enjoying himself, waving at everyone he saw (as though he visited often...) and grinning like a buffoon.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Swiss man had taken Gilbert aside to a hidden room in the back behind a flowing red curtain. He tried to ignore the pair of panties lying innocently on the floor on the plush carpet of the room as he interrogated his partner.

Just then, a blonde man wearing a black tee stepped into the area, dark glasses covering his eyes. He smiled at Gilbert, recognizing him immediately as an annual guest, but did a double take when he saw the shorter man beside him.

"Eh! S-switz? What're you doing here?" Alfred nearly fell backward with surprise before removing his shades. Hey, this was America after all. Why not work as the 'supervisor' of a strip club?

"Yeah, you mind? I brought him so he could learn to make a bit more cash. He owes me a lot right now." Gilbert didn't mention that they had escaped the bar without paying for any of the drinks they had, but figured such a little detail as that was unnecessary.

In the backround Vashe turned about as red as a tomato. "No! I am not!"

He was cut off as a heavy hand escorted him out of the room, Gilbert following close behind. "Look," Alfred started. "See all that beautiful green fluttering down? Its like its raining! And all you have to do is do a little dance – take off your clothes- its easy!" America smiled widely, and patted Vashe on the back before turning to continue his rounds along the building. He waved and called a "Have fun!" Before jog-walking off.

"See! It's not too hard. Come on, lets get you up there! Just remember to give Alfred at least 3 percent of the money you make, and you'll be fine."

"And what if I don't?"

"Uh... well, America couldn't really do anything, I guess you're right, but it would make the guy happy. He's been going a little low on clients lately, and this place needs a good fixing... at least 3 percent."

Switzerland face-palmed. "No, moron, what if I don't strip!"

Gilbert laughed, directing the two of them to the back stage, where a group of strippers were applying some make up, and chattering amongst themselves about their boss and clients.

One girl smiled warmly up at Gilbert as he walked in, and winked before turning her attention to Vashe.

"Who's this Gil? He's lookin' pretty cute! This a friend of yours?" She flirted a little with her eyes when she spoke, and rested her chin against her hands, blinking up seductively.

"Nein – he's gonna be under your wing, so teach him what ya know before he goes on. Don't worry; he's just a guest worker though." Gilbert spoke smoothly, patting the girl's hair a little before addressing Switzerland.

"Have fun Swiss, and you'll make loootss of cash." With that he turned on his heel and left Switzerland to fidget awkwardly as pair after pair of eyes watched him interestedly. They didn't become the angry violent monsters that Vashe expected they would, but instead smiled nervously at him, surprised to see a boy in their presence (well, surprised the boy would be a stripper) and they went back to their grooming, slightly confused.

Vashe was relieved they had at least stopped staring at him, the air in the room was tense as the girl Gilbert had left him with smeared on the last of her lipstick before turning to the Swiss man.

Being a nation, he could tell that she was one too; her brown hair parted evenly on her face ,and falling in soft curves of chocolate down to her shoulders. Her eyes were a beautiful mix of dark and light coffee, appearing golden in the dim lighting.

"I'm Naomi- African class- you are... Switzerland correct? Europe class." She had a slight accent that made her all the more charming, a mix of what sounded like French and English; he shook her hand a little reassured.

"That is correct. You can call me Vashe. If you want." He nodded at her, and she giggled, the sound like water trickling down stone stairs, light and refreshing.

"You're so cute! You'll make an excellent guest, all the clients will love you, I'm sure!"

Switzerland blushed faintly. It wasn't often someone other than his sister or Prussia (which he hated) called him cute, and he felt himself unwinding a little at this girl's hospitality. For anyone else, there would have been a shotgun waiting to be pressed against their skull, but the beer was still leaving an effect, and besides, she really didn't seem all that bad.

"T-thank you."

"No prob! So," She smacked her lips, appearing to be deep in thought. She played with her hair as she spoke, going over the establishment, and tips on satisfying the customers.

"Well, I'm working here to get a little more money for myself, and its actually not so bad here. Sure Alfred nags a lot sometimes, but he means well, and we split the dough pretty even. Its more like a way for people to pay their way through college and living than a way for him to get money, I mean he's pretty nice."

She was talking at warp speed, and Vashe was listening raptly, as if they were discussing Switzerland's economic stand point rather than the low – down on being a stripper in Alfred's joint. He made sure to note the things most important, as she went over the things that would make the clients wild, including the usage of tongue, winking, and rubbing.

"But, since you're a boy... well – try looking up and smiling with your eyes. They LOVE that trick, go on, try!"

Vashe blushed a little, looking upward with his eyes, his head inclined a little downward.

"EEEH! SO CUTE! I knew you could do it!" Naomi jumped up and down in excitement before regaining her composure. "Okay, now – stick your tongue out a bit, and rest one hand on your hip. Yeah like that!"

Switzerland felt as though his ear drums would burst at the high pitch squeal that filled the room shortly after.

He was crushed in an embrace as Naomi wrapped her arms around him in delight, her high heels clicking gleefully against the ground as she did a little dance.

"Now! You've waited patiently, and here comes the girl from a little country in Africa, an exotic mix of French and English- her skin a delicious chocolate that will make you want to gobble her up- the sexy- cute SEY-CHELL-ES!"

Naomi detached herself from Switzerland, a wide smile still plastered on her face.

"Well, that's me! Gotta go now babe, wish me luck!" She stepped onto the stage leaving Switzerland alone with the remaining girls, to the sounds of conjoined wails of pleasure and excitement from the crowd.

Vashe smiled a little, watching from a slit in the curtains as his friend did her best to please the men before her, and made a mental note to get her a job somewhere better, in his own home land, where she could learn to farm or work as a lawyer or business woman.

He was sure that his sister could teach her a thing or two about being more ladylike (as long as she didn't give Lily any strange ideas) and the two could hang around each other.

"Hey you guys! Proud to announce we have a brand new guest straight from Europe! This guys way into money, he'll do anything so make sure you get your wallets out, and make sure they're big and fat! Give it up for male – yeah – I said it- MALE stripper SWIT-ZER- LAANNDD!"


	2. Chapter 2

((OOC: Hey, I'm back (sort of) and re-reading all of my old fanfiction (such as this train wreck XD) I don't know whether or not I'm going to finish this but thank you all for the few (but nice) reviews this has gotten!

Desiree: Go through what exactly? I'm sorry, but I warned you it was smut, and ooc. Really even judging by the title you should be able to tell its just a craptastic crack!fiction for the hell of it. Back when I wrote this I was not very good on picking up moral wrongs and looking back I can see how this story might be triggering to certain readers. I myself had a hard time reading it (I think I've gotten better at writing as compared to before) and scanned through it, but even just scanning I could see nothing traumatizing has happened to Switz. No rape, nothing actually forced on him (except Prussia being pushy and whatnot but do you really think that that's the worst that's happened to Switz? You do realize all of these personifications have been in wars, battles, etc, so this is not even all that sick, whether you're triggered by it or not… And if I do continue this the smut will not be forced, and Switz will only do this if he wants to. I'm not trying to argue here, but It sort of bothers me when I'm not able to get my point across effectively. Don't like, don't read, and yes, without going into much more detail on that in particular, I AM, very sick.


End file.
